


【超蝙】下流交易

by Juluuu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Summary: 色情50题的地铁play





	【超蝙】下流交易

*色情50题里朋友给我抽的，预警大概是公开场合，轻微道具，强迫还是情趣自由心证。

1  
如果不是为了关于毒品交易的线索，布鲁斯不会在这个时间呆在这趟地铁上，他刚刚把座位让给了一位老妇，于是现在不得不随着人群的推搡摇摇摆摆，被迫承受属于陌生人的味道染在他的夹克上。

天杀的线人，布鲁斯在心里啐了一口，谁不知道老杰克是出了名的见钱眼开，偏偏这次他砸多少钱，那老家伙都一口咬定他知道的——并且告诉那男人的已经都说干净了，再问，一张嘴巴紧得就像处女的大腿。

要么就是那个自称记者的男人能拿出什么布鲁斯没有的东西，要么就是他另有渠道，布鲁斯暗自思忖，但那个男人为什么特意要亮牌让自己追着他跑，布鲁斯毫无头绪。

在无数次窃取失败后，布鲁斯按照那男人说的，自始发站上了这班晚九点钟准时出发的地铁——但愿那家伙不是在耍人玩，否则布鲁斯保证会要他好看。

地铁在站台短暂停歇，几条沙丁鱼迅速溜走了，更多的沙丁鱼挤了进来，本来就很狭隘的车厢现在更是人贴人寸步难行，布鲁斯用了点体术上的技巧才蹭到了角落，留了点喘息的方寸之地。

但是，似乎有人不依不饶地贴着他。

刚刚在人群中央布鲁斯还以为是巧合，但现在他明明已经溜到了边角处，这人还蹭着他——一直是这个人，布鲁斯认他身上的香水味——明摆着是故意为之。

“滚远点！”布鲁斯回头去骂，但脖颈只转到一半就被一只手捏住动弹不得，视线仅仅捕捉到了对方的卷发和黑框眼镜的半边，倒是勉强让布鲁斯认出来身后的家伙就是那个记者，于是他一手肘就拐了过去。

身后传来一阵轻笑。

手肘也被对方另一只手轻松捉住的布鲁斯心里恼怒又警惕，迅速对着对方小腿就是一脚，用上了十成十的力气，踢到的却仿佛不是人腿而是什么铜墙铁壁，反震的力度让他从脚掌一直麻到大腿。

到了这时，给足了下马威的记者先生，才不紧不慢地俯下身子，嘴唇擦过了布鲁斯的耳朵，哼笑了一声才开口。

“这就是韦恩先生展现的诚意吗？”

被喊破真实身份的布鲁斯身体一僵，但还没等他想好怎么应付，对方已经嬉笑着开了口。

“一个身份而已，公平起见我也把我的身份告诉你好了——克拉克·肯特，你会记住的人。”

“你是什么意思？”即使是这种局面，布鲁斯听起来依然冷静。

“我以为想要交易的是你。”克拉克往布鲁斯的耳朵里吹了一口气。

“的确，但肯特先生把我约上这趟地铁，却不肯告诉我你的交换条件是什么。”

“啊呀，我没说吗？”克拉克的语气倒是十足无辜，“我要你啊。”

恶魔的声音烙在布鲁斯耳膜上。

“我要你啊，就在——这里。”

2  
自布鲁斯上了这趟地铁，他就已经成了黏在蛛网上的虫，毫无反抗之力。

当他意识到这一点时已经太晚了。

布鲁斯已经被彻底压制在地铁这个隐蔽角落里，他一心想搞到手的线索被克拉克仔细地装在了防水袋里，拴在金属夹链上，正侮辱般地夹在他被掐弄得红肿发疼的乳尖上，随着两人的动作荡来荡去。

布鲁斯的屁股被克拉克从裤子里剥了出来，幸好他穿的休闲裤腰带有点弹性，将将能卡在大腿上而不是一股脑堆在脚踝，不然克拉克也很难完全挡住这角落的旖旎风情。

但布鲁斯全身上下衣服算得上完好，只有白生生的挺翘屁股暴露在外的景象倒是尤其下流又羞耻了，而那两团肉还不自主地随着地铁的运行一摇一晃，简直让克拉克眼睛都发红，忍不住往那漂亮屁股里又塞了一根手指头。

三根手指的侵入不可避免地压迫到布鲁斯的敏感点，他忍住了一声闷哼，却没料到克拉克突然发难，手指模仿性器的动作在被撑得满涨的肌肉环里快速抽插了起来，还不忘照顾着那折磨布鲁斯到发疯的地方，之前挤进去的润滑又被手指的动作带出，发出令人羞耻的水声。

布鲁斯从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，却被克拉克捂住他嘴巴的左手堵了回去，他被塞满了屁股还不断作怪的手指玩弄地软了腰，上半身彻底压在了车厢壁上，被咬着他乳头的夹子磨的又疼又爽。

克拉克轻笑了一声，左手松开布鲁斯的嘴巴，不再牙尖嘴利的布鲁斯让他很是受用，于是他探出手指揉开了后者已经无力紧闭的唇，勾着那条软舌玩弄。

布鲁斯已经顾不上反抗，也顾不上他们现在身处何方，他彻底被克拉克带给他的情欲击败了，他通红发烫的性器硬的滴水，离彻底释放就差一点——

要不是克拉克重新捂住了布鲁斯的嘴，布鲁斯可能已经尖叫出声了，克拉克的老二毫无预兆地代替手指撞了进来，狠狠地碾过了布鲁斯身体里最脆弱的一点，快感像一头巨兽把布鲁斯全部的理智与感官一口吞了下去，等他终于从那漩涡里挣扎出来，布鲁斯意识到自己被逼出了眼泪，性器流出的精液把裤子打弄湿了一片，而克拉克火热的性器还在他的体内毫不留情地冲撞着，带来能引起他一阵阵不自觉的战栗的快感。

但克拉克并不满足于此，他空闲的手捉住了布鲁斯的性器套弄，指腹擦过敏感的冠状沟，又残忍地压揉着头部敏感的小孔，这实在太超过了，以至于布鲁斯无力但疯狂地挣扎了起来，生理性泪水止不住地往外流，但性器倒是真的第二次慢慢硬了起来。

克拉克贴在布鲁斯耳边轻轻的笑。

“乖男孩。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯没能有什么反应，因为克拉克咬着他的耳垂，一边发狠地冲撞他的后穴，一边同频率地撸动着他的性器，前后双重的快感比刚刚那次来得更猛烈，布鲁斯的理智还没能清醒就被拖下了地狱，放浪地与魔鬼一同舞蹈。

等到地铁到了终点站，布鲁斯只能手软脚软地倚在克拉克身上了，快感彻底击败了他，他射了个干净，被操熟的屁股夹不住克拉克的精液，动一动就能感觉有糟糕的液体贴着大腿根往下流。

克拉克揽着布鲁斯的腰，温柔地在对方额头上印下一个吻，他心里满足的要命，又远远没有真的满足，不过没关系，等他把这个晕晕乎乎的家伙拐回家，他有的是机会吻住布鲁斯的唇，抚摸布鲁斯的蝴蝶骨，捉住布鲁斯的脚踝，倾听布鲁斯的呻吟。

end.


End file.
